Author interviews!
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: If, you've ever wanted to express an opinion, or want to answer some questions, this is where you can do that! Lets see how well this goes... :  R&R! ALL PAIRINGS!


The black haired Japanese girl giggled as she took out the pink eye shadow, and gently applied it to the sleeping person on the bed. She then took out the pink mascara and smiled evily as she bought it closer to the sleeping person's eyelashes.

Wally, the cute Australian boy snickered from behind her. "We are so gonna be dead Kuki." He chuckled as he put the sleeping person's hair in bright pink pigtails.

Kuki gave a small laugh and put the, again, hotpink lipstick on the person's lips. She backed up to admire her work. Perfect. Pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, lots of pink eyeliner, and pink mascara. Wally had finished putting the hair in pink pigtails and stood next to Kuki. Both of them giggling.

"Should we wake Abby up now?" He asked.

Kuki ran over to the light switch, which was expertedly attached to a disco ball in the middle of the room. Wally ran next to her, and they both held their breathes.

"Abby! Time to wake up!" Wally screamed s Kuki flicked the light switch. Which started up the disco ball... which was extremely bright. It also had a whole bunch of very loud music playing.

Abby's eyes shot open and she immediately glared at the two laughing figures next to her door. She stood up, and angrily started to walk over to them. But stopped as soon as she saw the mirror...

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she saw her horrible... girly face. She touched her cheek, thinking it wasn't her. But was instantly convinced. She glared at Wally and Kuki with a death stare.

Wally and Kuki stopped laughing and looked at eachother. They knew they were going to die...

"Run if you value your life!" Wally yelled as he took Kuki's hand and the ran out the room... and ran into Nigel and Hoagie...

Nigel gave them both a worried look. "Umm... Wally? Kuki? What are you doing?" He looked at them holding hands and raised his eyes.

"WALLY! KUKI! GET BACK HERE!" Abby yelled with calmness. I mean complete and unmistakable anger...ness...

"Can't talk Nigel!" Wally yelled as he ran away. He turned to Kuki. "It's time to deploy part two. Get the glad wrap." He ordered. Kuki nodded ran in another direction.

Wally turned a corner and ran into the kitchen in the treehouse. Despite the fact that he was gonna die in the next hour, he saw the mail on the table, and started to look through it.

"Junk... junk... For Nigel junk... bill... bill? Why a bill?... Junk... free pizza... for Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki... and ME!" Wally cheered as he opened the letter.

We stared at the letter, confused, until he saw the picture and instantly understood. He nodded to himself as he agreed to tell the others about it. But almost completely forgot about it , when he heard Abby walking down the hall towards him.

Wally started to run down towards the games room. Using the emergency door. Defintely not the usual door. Heh heh.

"Hey Kooks." Wally said loudly so Abby could hear them. "Glad to see you aren't dead."

Kuki nodded. "Yeah. Took a lot of effort. I actually thought you were dead."

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you." He replied with a hidden smirk.

"Hey guys." Hoagie said with Nigel beside him, about to walk through the door of the games room...

Suddenly, they ran into an invisible wall of glad wrap and fell to the ground with perhaps the biggest thud in the world.

Nigel was the first to stand up, rge in his eyes. Hoagie stood and had the same look. Abby walked in behind them, with a worse death glare.

"Oh hey Abby. Did you do something with your hair?" Wally asked calmly as he sat down on the couch. Kuki snickered and sat down next to him.

"So not the time Wally." Nigel hissed. "Why did you guys do this anyway? Abby, I give you permission to kill them."

Kuki shrugged. "Abby won't really kill us." She shot a smile towards Abby. "She loves me- us. I meant us."

"Oh no she doesn't." Abby growled as she literally tore a giant hole in the glad wrap wall. She stepped through, with Nigel and Hoagie following. And then they stood in front of the TV with threating glares.

"Hey!" Wally snapped. "Your blocking the TV!"

Kuki nodded. "Oh and Abby? You got a little something on your eyes..." She then giggled at her own bad joke.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. Abby is gonna get this junk off of her face."

"But you look so pretty!" Wally protested. Abby gave him a look, and walked out.

Hoagie shook his head and sat down on the couch. "You guys are so dead, you know that right?"

Kuki nodded. "Yes we're aware of that."

Nigel sighed and sat down on the chair. "I hope that was worth it becaus-"

"Nigel?" Wally interupted. "I have a queston."

"I wasn't done talking." Nigel pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying-"

"That reminds me!" Wally rudely interrupted... again. "We got an invitation for something."

"What?" Hoagie asked.

"We were invited to something on fanfiction. Some author interview thing." Wally looked at Nigel with a pleading look. "Can we go? PLEASE?"

Nigel shook his head. "No we can't."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Both Kuki and Wally were begging now.

"No!"

"PLEASE?"

Nigel sighed in defeat. "Fine Whatever. But Rachel's coming."

"Why?" Kuki asked.

"Because if I go, I'll be the only without a date."

Wally blinked. "Okay fine." He turned to Kuki and gave her a high five. "We're gonna be on an interview show!" He cheered.

And thus started this interview show for Authors.

If you want to be interviewed, just tell me in a review or something.

KK, bye!


End file.
